A Heart of Stone
by Cardboard Moose
Summary: Lucifer's thoughts on love and stuff...Rated 'cause of incest, yaoi...That's about it I think...


Wahey! Lucifer-sama fic! This isn't that good, just a little something Alaria made me write. Otouto means little brother, but you knew that anyway :D

Disclaimer: sigh I do not own Angel Sanctuary or anything/anyone from it. SATISFIED?!? sob

Anyway, enjoy, and PLEASE R&R!

I've edited this a bit…made a few corrections, etcetera. Enjoy the revised version…

Review Replies:

**Madhatter : **noce? Ha! Sorry about the error in the Japanese – it's fixed now. And yes, I know Lucifer And Michael are twins, but Michael is so much younger-looking, Lucifer might refer to him as his younger brother simply because he acts like one XD. And I don't HAVE to point everything out, you know…I get the feeling Lucifer tries not to think about that aspect of Belial's obsession…

**Azriel Dragonstar, Florimel, Diiniam and golden-flame4: **Thank you all so much! It's great to know someone appreciates my work :D

-----

A Heart of Stone

Love. Such a strange thing – I never understood it. Of course, it's all immaterial, just an illusion. And yet…how can an illusion cause so much joy…and so much pain? How can something so unreal have the power to rule over our lives? Even I, the stone-hearted ruler of Hell, the emotionless one, have been touched by it…

But why? _How_? Surely one as cold, as distant as I should be unaffected by this foolishness…

Foolishness – that, indeed, puts me in mind of the humans, our weak, mortal 'entertainment' . They seem to feel love more than all others, it is not forbidden to them. Well, not entirely. Incest – the love of blood relations – is forbidden. And who would know that better than _him_? Or _her_, if you look past the outer shell…

I see now, why the curse was considered so terrible. Love – the ultimate weapon. to love in vain for all eternity – terrible indeed. And yet, the rage that spawned that curse originated from love…from one who loved in vain, and so cursed _her_ to suffer the same. And yet the curse was merely an exaggeration of her current pain, wasn't it? She so loved her creator, the one against who I am forever set, and He did not love her. Love certainly is a complex thing…

And what has love done for her? For us? Brought her down to Assiah, trapped her within a human body. Ah, so it comes back to the humans again.

Their lives – so short, and yet so full of pain. Brief flickers of agony in a world of darkness. Pain – known so well by so many, not the least of who is my little Mika…

Ah, otouto…how I love you. So perfect, beautiful in every way…my lovely Michael….mine…

But do you truly love me? Do your eyes not stray to that blonde doctor, the one who you cherish so? Do you value him over even your own brother?

…Yes, love affects me too. Surely only _love_ would cause this…this _foolishness._And yet I long for him,to touch him, to be with him again. And yet I know, as things are _now_, I may never see my darling Mika-chan again. Well, that is not strictly true. I will see him – when the prophecy is fulfilled. When he comes to me, and one of us will be destroyed by the other. I cannot destroy him, my wonderful baby brother…will he have the strength, when the time comes? Will he be able to do what he must do?

…I will know someday. No point in thinking about it now – that time will come, whether we want it to or not. It is not wise to dwell on these things.

That foolishness again! Why must love do this to me…to everyone who has felt it?

Everyone…and now I think of those who love _me_. Belial, mostly, and Barbelo. Pride and Wrath. Hah. More like desperation and delusion. Fools. Can they not see that I will never love them? My heart is in the possession of another, far greater, far more beautiful than they can ever be.

Alexiel…even her name is beautiful. I love her more than any other, even more so than Michael, and yet she scorned me. Why must the only women I truly love see straight though the veil that shrouds me?

I love her…I hate her…Oh, I don't _know!_ Will I ever know for sure what I feel for her? Highly unlikely, knowing the nature of love.

I would protect her from the world, if I could, and yet I want to make her scream and weep and plead. But I know, in my heart of hearts I could never harm her…

For when she first looked at me, this heart of stone cracked in two.

And now I will not rest until she belongs to me alone…My Alexiel…

Mine.

-----

Woohoo! Finished!

Not much to say here really, just PLEASE R&R! Yes! I've told you TWO TIMES, so just click the button and REVIEW!!! ahem Thank you :D


End file.
